Innocent Love
by insightfulilyevans
Summary: Tris agora é instrutora assim como Tobias, mas Tris descobre que está grávida. Eles agora são uma família, mas será que eles conseguirão equilibrar trabalho e família? (TRADUÇÃO)
1. Capítulo 1

**Todos os direitos reservados para Veronica Roth. Nada é meu.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Eu não vi exatamente a iluminação quando vi os resultados. Claro, eu sempre considerei ter filhos, eventualmente, um dia... Talvez quando eu tivesse 30 anos ou algo assim. Eu também sabia que esse filho também era culpa do Tobias, mas os dois pensaram pequeno. Mas não, agora estou aqui sentada em um vaso sanitário de porcelana branca, com 18 anos de idade segurando a garantia que agora eu terei um filho do Tobias. Tudo bem, disso eu tenho certeza. Mas não estou em idade ideal. Talvez seja por isso que tenho um sorriso trabalhado em meu rosto. Isso também pode explicar a necessidade que eu tenho de contar a Tobias. Espere, não posso dizer agora. Não agora que todos os iniciandos no treinamento. Acho que vou dizer-lhe essa noite no nosso apartamento. Ok, é isso que vou fazer, agora vou voltar ao treinamento daquelas crianças.

Quando volto ao centro de treinamento, Tobias tem todos os iniciandos que cercam o tapete sendo expectadores de uma luta. Quase não me lembro os seus nomes. São 18 ao total, 10 transferidos e 8 nascidos na audácia. Shauna e Zeke treinam 10, enquanto Tobias e eu treinamos 8.

"Como vão as coisas?" Pergunto a Tobias enquanto cruzo os braços no peito como ele.  
"Ótimas, William está usando a tática de cansar o adversário e depois atacar." Diz Tobias e ri, mas logo se irrita quando o garoto bate em William com uma dentada. "Bem, isso não parece ajudar." Tobias murmura e eu bato em seu braço.  
"Ei, dê a ele um minuto!" William é rápido e ele tem uma resistência forte. "Ele vai ganhar."  
"Isso é uma aposta, Prior?" Tobias vira para mim, suas sobrancelhas se juntam fazendo-me corar.  
"Quem perder terá que dar ao ganhador o que ele quiser." Eu digo, mostrando indiferença.  
"Veremos." Tobias pousa sua mão em mim e eu balanço-a, sorrindo com o orgulho e conhecimento de que praticamente ganharei uma aposta em questão de minutos. A briga continua por um grande momento, William continua em volta de Raleigh perdendo completamente o momento e a motivação. Finalmente, consegue atacar Raleigh deixando-a inconsciente. Tobias carranca para mim antes de olhar de volta para os meninos.  
"Ganhador do primeiro round, WILLIAM!" Tobias anuncia enquanto risca o nome de Raleigh to quadro.  
"Eu ganhei, eu ganhei, eu ganhei!" Eu sussurro então nenhum dos iniciandos pode ouvir. "Pegue-o fora do tapete." E digo, mandando William levar Raleigh à enfermaria.  
"Os próximos serão Roxy e George!" Os outros dois se encontram no meio do palco e então se atacam. Gritos e grunhidos ecoam pelo local, com os danificando suas caras severamente.  
"Nós dois sabemos quem ganhará." Eu digo perto do ouvido de Tobias. "Roxy." Nós dois falamos no mesmo momento. Roxy bate no rosto de George e ele cai no chão enquanto Tobias anuncia a vitória da garota.

A terceira briga parece durar cinco minutos antes que Paulina esmague o pé de Jackson até conseguir acertá-lo no rosto deixando-o inconsciente. Algumas pessoas ficaram assustadas. Tobias chama para a última briga e nós sabíamos como isso iria acabar. Jamie é grande e Danny é menor do que eu era na minha época de iniciação. E isso era basicamente como minha briga com Peter. Injusto o suficiente para saber quem irá parar na enfermaria 3 minutos depois.

"Uau, ótima idéia colocar o gigante com a baixinha." Eu sussurro para Tobias e ele sorri.  
"Ah, qual é? É a hora perfeita para ela mostrar se é inteligente o suficiente! Ela pode parecer morta antes que Jamie ataque-a." Tobias ri e eu reviro os olhos.  
"Idiota." Eu murmuro e quase me desespero ao ver que Danny está beirando a morte. Coitada. Danny tenta um ataque, mas Jamie é mais rápido e pega ela pelo pé e a derruba. Olho para Tobias, ele parece está se divertindo com isso. Outro ataque. Danny parece implorar por piedade enquanto sangra por todo lugar, fazendo seu rosto parecer uma máscara vermelha. Danny começa a gritar e a agonia passa por toda sala. Tobias faz uma careta.  
"Parem! É o suficiente!" Eu grito e Jamie para, chutando Danny uma última vez e caminhando para fora.  
"Todo mundo, agora, podem tirar uns minutos de intervalo, enquanto isso, comam!" Eu caminho até Danny e peço a ajuda de Tobias para levá-la a enfermaria, onde Chris cuidará dela. Danny respira pesadamente e quando chegamos a enfermaria, ela parece relaxar.  
"Christina! Ajude-me com ela!" Eu grito e Christina corre até onde eu estou parada com Danny tentando se equilibrar.  
"Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?" Ela fala, horrorizada. "Nossa! Vem, querida, vamos cuidar desses ferimentos" E eu e Tobias levamos Danny para uma maca. Tobias me olha.

Nós deixamos Danny nas mãos de Christina enquanto tentamos controlar nossa adrenalina, de repente, sinto algo vinto pelo meu estômago e passando por minha boca. Sangue, vômito e agora eu tenho certeza que ele descobrirá mais cedo que o previsto.

"Será que eu realmente tenho que perguntar o resultado?" Tobias pergunta enquanto segura meu cabelo rapidamente com as mãos em minhas costas.  
"Na verdade, não" Eu digo enquanto pego o resultado de minha jaqueta entregando-o.  
"Eu vou... Isso... Nós... Um bebê... Em você?" Ele gagueja e eu aceno.  
"Sim Tobias, você vai ser pai, e eu serei mãe. Você terá um bebê que agora está dentro de mim" Eu digo resumindo sua pergunta.  
"Tris, isso é..." O rosto dele parece estranho, eu nunca vi ele desse jeito antes. Agora meu estômago revira e eu sinto que vou chorar. Nunca ocorreu que Tobias quisesse esse bebê ou me quisesse porque estou grávida. E será que ele vai realmen...  
"Essa foi a melhor notícia que eu já ouvi!"

Música para meus ouvidos.

* * *

**Créditos para AnnabethReads.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Todos os direitos reservados para Veronica Roth. Nada é meu.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Ok, então talvez no calor do momento eu não me importava muito com o fato de que eu estava tendo um filho. Mas agora, 5 da manhã, enquanto Tobias está preparando as coisas para o resto da iniciação, eu estou em casa chorando. Eu poderia chamá-lo, mas isso faria com que ele ficasse desconcentrado pelo resto do dia. Todo problema é minha necessidade de querer conforto e precisar de alguém. Ligo para Christina e enquanto espero-a atender, eu inconscientemente começo a roer as unhas enquanto as lágrimas rolam pelos meus olhos.

"Alô?" A voz de Chris parece sonolenta, mas sinto como se ela tivesse bebido café por umas 5 horas.  
"Chris? Sou eu, Tris."  
"Ah, Tris! Por que você está me ligando às cinco horas da manhã? Você só começa a trabalhar às sete, ah!" Chris pragueja. "Espere, você está chorando?"  
"Você pode vir aqui por um minutinho? Eu sei que é tarde, mas... Bem, eu chamaria Tobias, porém ele está com os iniciandos e eu iria atrapalhá-lo."

_POV CHRISTINA_

Procuro Tris por toda casa.  
"TRIS!" Eu grito. Nada. Por onde ela se enfiou? Empurro a porta do quarto dela e de Quatro e me deparo com a cama desforrada com uma mancha de sangue. Corro para o banheiro e abro a porta, logo vejo Tris sentada ao redor da bacia sanitária, e o cheiro de vômito predomina o local. Ela está desacordada.  
"Tris!" Eu imploro. Ah, não! Corro ao quarto e procuro pelo telefone, Preciso ligar para Quatro.  
"Quatro!" Ele responde no segundo toque. "Sou eu, Chris! Apareça aqui no seu apartamento o mais rápido possível, Tris desmaiou e eu não posso levá-la sozinha à enfermaria.  
"O que está acontecendo? Por que Tris desmaiou?"Quatro grita no telefone.

"Eu não sei! Ela ligou dizendo que precisava falar comigo e quando eu cheguei, ela estava assim! Venha logo e deixa de papo. Vou tentar fazê-la acordar."  
"Faça tudo que puder! Estarei aí." Diz Quatro enquanto desligo o telefone.  
Quando ele desliga volto ao banheiro e encosto minha mão na testa de Tris, ela deve ter pelo menos 42 graus de febre. É provavelmente uma gripe muito forte, acho que ela está desidratada.

_POV TOBIAS_

Eu estava prestes a ir acordar os iniciandos quando meu telefone vibra no bolso. Tris. Ah meu Deus, o que será que aconteceu? Christina pediu-me desesperadamente para aparecer no apartamento porque há alguma coisa com Tris. Passo rapidamente pelas pessoas abrindo caminho e elas parecem me estranhar.  
Chego no apartamento e corro até onde o som vem, Christina está enxugando o rosto de Tris pouco acordada.  
"Tris, querida" Caio de joelhos e embalo sua cabeça. O choque térmico entre nós faz Tris saltar quase invisivelmente.  
"Quatro, temos que levá-la ao centro da enfermaria, ela precisa de muita vitamina e está provavelmente desidratada."  
Pego Tris e carrego-a estilo noiva. Christina e eu corremos para a unidade e quanto chegamos, Tris é tomada de meus braços e levada a um quarto numa maca.  
"Christina, eu tenho que ir com ela."  
"Não, Quatro. Você vai voltar e treinar os iniciandos e na hora do almoço ela estará aqui, eu prometo." Christina me olha, eu não posso deixar Tris aqui. Não sem saber se ela está bem.  
"Olha, Quatro, não há nada do que possa fazer agora. Basta ir ao trabalho e eu prometo ligar para você se alguma coisa acontecer, está bem?"  
"Está bem."

~.~

"Iniciandos! Hoje Seis não estará aqui. Sem perguntas!" Todos olham para mim com olhares confusos. "Hoje será o último dia de lutas, depois treinaremos com tiros." Eu viro o quadro negro e mostro quem lutará com quem.  
"Ontem houve luta livre, mas foi um completo desastre. Hoje vocês deverão tomar o que aprenderam e fazer certo. Entendido?"  
"Sim, senhor!" Todos dizem em coro.  
"Agora vamos pra luta."

Mal consigo acompanhar, minha mente está em Tris e se pergunta o que acontece com ela agora. Minha perna bate na expectativa que meu telefone toque, mas infelizmente, nada acontece.  
"Round 2!" Eu digo enquanto vejo uma inicianda da Amizade desacordada. "Leve-a para a enfermaria." Eu digo para sua adversária. "Comecem a luta agora!"  
Parecem anos, mas quando me sento meu telefone toca. É Christina.  
"Diga." Eu digo, quase freneticamente.  
"Ei, Quatro. Tris acordou," Assim que Christina diz isso, meu coração fica mais leve e eu passo a respirar como se estivesse acordando de um coma profundo. "Ela está meio sonolenta mas tudo que ela precisa é de um bom descanso pelas próximas semanas. Mas sei que você vai cuidar dela." Eu cubro o telefone com a mão e grito para o round 3 começar.  
"Quando posso vê-la?" Pergunto com antecipação.  
"Hoje mesmo na hora do almoço."  
"Certo. Diga a ela que a amo e que já estarei aí." E desligo.  
Eu olho para a luta e vejo se consigo me concentrar. O relógio na parede marca 10:30, essa é a última luta então poderei ver Tris em breve.  
"Ok! Round 4." É lento no início, dura mais ou menos vinte minutos, bem, talvez eu possa colocá-los numa corrida e depois liberá-los para o almoço. "Pessoal, agora se juntem e corram. A trilha vai ser a mesma que nós percorremos da última vez. Vamos começar!" Faço que sim com a cabeça e todos os iniciandos começam a correr, deixando o local vazio. A maioria é lenta, e vejo os que vomitam primeiro. Logo depois, alguns começam a chegar totalmente esgotados e eu os libero.  
"Voltem em duas horas!" Eu digo enquanto dirijo-me à cafeteria fazendo um rápido lanche. Não diria rápido, eu acho que eu basicamente engoli a comida. Corro para fora indo até a enfermaria.

~.~

"Ei, Lauren! Onde está Tris?" Eu pergunto a Lauren, amiga de Christina que cuida dos feridos nas horas vagas de Christina.  
"Ela está atrás da cortina 8. Mas acho que ela está dormindo, ela mencionou seu nome hoje." Lauren sai e sorri, eu dirijo-me até Tris.  
Quando chego, o rosto de Tris parece pálido e ela dorme profundamente. Sua respiração está pesada, mas sei que de algum jeito ela pode me ouvir.  
"Que susto você me deu." Eu falo. "Teremos muito trabalho com ele... Ou ela." Sento-me perto de Tris e vejo-a mudar de posição. "Eu amo você." Digo baixinho enquanto admiro-a dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

**Créditos para AnnabethReads**


End file.
